What if Dr Horrible's death ray didn't malfunction?
by kjspirit23
Summary: I didn't like how Penny died and I wanted to change the ending. This is what I came up with. Hope you like it, reviews are appreciated.


Penny snuck away from the stage. How could he tell all those people they had sex? She was so humiliated. He continued to sing like some guy from a Disney movie. He didn't even notice her leaving. Should she be proud that she was successful in sneaking away or upset that he either didn't see her or didn't care? Penny kneeled behind a chair, wishing it was over already so she could leave with the rest of the crowd.

Suddenly, Captain Hammer froze mid-song. Penny poked her eyes above the chair to see what happened. Some guy in a white lab coat with goggles shot him with something. His evil laugh rang throughout the room. She couldn't shake the thought that he looked familiar. He started to sing a song. Penny listened to every word. He sounded like a tortured soul. Penny gasped as he suddenly started blasting this weird laser gun. What was he doing?

Penny sat down again behind the chairs. All she could do was listen as his singing changed tone again. "No sign of Penny, good I would give anything not to have her see." What did he just say? Penny was so confused. He couldn't know her could he? But what are the odds that he would be talking about another Penny?

He continued to sing, "It's gonna be bloody, head up, Billy Buddy. There's no time for mercy." _Oh my god._ Billy? She could see it now. Why hadn't she known before? She started to rise up above the chair again. She had to talk to him.

She stopped as they all heard the freeze gun thing at the back of the room get quieter. It must be turning off. Dr. Horrible turned and looked at it, "That's not a good sound."

Penny saw Captain Hammer start to move again. She wanted to warn Billy, but as soon as she opened her mouth he was flying across the room. How could Captain Hammer do that? Captain Hammer stalked across the room, stopping just in front of him. He picked up Billy's laser gun and stepped on Billy, trapping him on the ground.

Captain Hammer started to talk to Billy. "A death ray?" A death ray. Penny's mind whirled. But how did he know it was a death ray? She realized when she saw the tape label on the side. Her mouth opened in shock. Why would Billy want to kill anyone? Movement from Captain Hammer brought Penny back to the present and she tuned into the conversation again.

"Let's see if this one works any better than your others." Billy weakly protested as Captain Hammer pointed it towards his chest. Oh my god oh my god oh my god. He was going to kill Billy. He knows what it will do and he's going to pull the trigger anyway.

"No!" Penny screamed as Captain Hammer shot the death ray at Billy. Penny watched in shock as the red laser shot straight at Billy's heart. "No," she whispered softly.

Captain Hammer had a grin on his face. "Finally. After all these years you are gone for good." He laughed and turned away to walk back towards the podium. Did he think they would just continue with the ceremony? He's insane. Penny scrambled across the room towards Billy. She dropped to her knees next to him and she felt the tears starting to fall, blurring her vision.

"Billy." She spoke so softly she almost couldn't hear herself. She shut her eyes as she began to weep over his body.

"Penny?" She immediately looked up, eyes widening in surprise when she heard his raspy voice.

"You're alive!" She couldn't help the smile that came across her face. Her laundry buddy was alive. But his chest heaved too heavily, he was too pale, and suddenly she knew that he wasn't going to stay that way.

"Penny, I-I just wanted to show you the real me. The evil me. I'm not a joke, a dork, or a failure." He barely finished the sentence before he started coughing. His whole body shook.

"Of course you're not a failure. You're funny and kind. You're amazing." Penny wrapped her hands around his and he looked up at her.

"I love you P-Penny. Since the f-first day I s-saw you." Penny could see in his eyes that he meant it. She couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if she had talked to him sooner. She thought about all those days doing laundry together. He was so easy to talk to. His jokes were sometimes weird, but funny. He seemed so sad sometimes, and all she had wanted to do was hold him in her arms and tell him it would be okay. Penny looked back down at Billy, whose head she cradled in her arms, and she realized something.

"I love you, too." She took off his goggles so he could see her easier. He looked up at Penny in disbelief. He couldn't believe that the girl of his dreams loved him back.

Penny could see Billy trying to say something, but his chest started to slow. When she checked his pulse she could feel his heartbeat fading. New and powerful sobs wracked her body as Billy looked at her one last time before he went limp. His hand slipped from hers, and she collapsed with her head on his chest. She couldn't believe he was gone. She looked at his face, his beautiful blue eyes were lifeless. She couldn't bear his empty stare any longer and gently closed his eyes.

She slowly moved towards him, and softly brushed her lips on his. They were still warm, but not for long. Penny just wanted to lie there next to him, but she was now aware that there were still people in the room, gaping at her. She hugged Billy and shakily stood up. When she turned she saw Captain Hammer staring at her.

"How could you!" Billy was dead. That was all she knew. She was angry. She stomped towards him and his face twisted with rage.

"He was evil!"

"He was harmless! You just murdered someone, and you don't even care."

"He deserved it!" Captain Hammer yelled. He was a bit shocked too. No one had ever talked to him this way.

"No one deserves to die." Penny spun on her heel and watched Billy being wheeled out. She ran past him and out the doors. She walked silently to her apartment, she had no clue how much time had passed but she didn't care. All she could think about was the fact that Billy, her best friend, was dead. She collapsed on her bed, face wet with tears, and just stared at the ceiling.

_I will never forget you Billy. I love you. _


End file.
